Truth or Dare
by normalwhatsthat
Summary: Just some humorous Bangel fluff. What happens when Faith and my O.C Carter get bored while the Scoobies are in L.A with AI? Set mid season 3 Angel, mid season 6 Buffy. Note: Connor is still a baby in this fic, and Wesley is not in it.


Truth Or Dare- Bangel Style

A/N: Just some humorous fluff I wrote if the Scooby's had come to AI to help Angel with Holtz. Timeline: Mid season 3, Angel, mid season 6 Buffy. Connor is still a baby in this fic. This fic also features my O.C Carter. For more info on her, visit my profile. Also, Faith is in this one. Let's just say Wes busted her out a season early and leave it at that.  
-

Carter sat on the floor, a bowl of popcorn in hand. Next to her was Faith, the rogue Slayer. Carter had only just met her, but she seemed pretty cool. She didn't get why Dawn and Buffy were freaking, and Willow and Xander were walking on broken glass around her. The older girl seemed pretty laid back, and watched everything with amused hazel eyes.

"Hey man, I'm bored," the second Slayer called out in her Boston accent.

"Yeah, me too," Carter agreed.

"Well what do you want us to do about it?" Buffy asked in a huffy tone.

"Let's do something fun. Truth or Dare. Or Spin the Bottle," Faith suggested, a wicked smile gracing her features. Carter gave her an identical grin, which they then turned onto Buffy.

"C'mon B, you need a break."

Buffy rolled her eyes and relented, "Alright, fine. Let's do this."

"Hey, can we play?" Dawn asked.

"The more the merrier," Carter quipped. Fred, Gunn and Dawn came around the counter and settled themselves in the quickly forming ring of people. Willow and Xander gravitated towards the circle. Cordelia came down and saw the people sitting in such an orderly way.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked. She was honestly bored and Groo was out killing some kind of demon she couldn't remember the name of, so there was no one to entertain Queen C.

"Truth or Dare. Wanna pull up some floor and join us?"

"What the heck? I've got nothing to do."

She disappeared and came back with bottles of rootbeer in hand.

"Ooh, gimme!" Carter reached for a bottle and took a swig.

"Okay, guys, I just got Connor to bed so…" Angel trailed off when he saw everyone sitting in a circle.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing Truth or Dare. C'mon Big Guy, sit down and have some pure unadulterated fun with us," Faith lifted her bottle and beckoned the ensouled vampire over.

"Where's Spike?" He asked.

"In the basement sulking. Come on, let's act our own ages for once," Carter insisted.

His face cracked into a grin and he succumbed to the determination of the two girls. Angel walked over and sat between Cordelia and Buffy (A/N: #Oh Crap).

"So, who's first?" Cordy asked.

"Me, duh," Carter said, "Buffsteria, truther, or dare?"  
"Um, truth."

"What the hell has been going on with you and Spike?"

"Um…"

"Don't make me have Willows here charm it out of you."

"Fine, fine. Uh… we kinda kissed, and... that's it."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

A low growl erupted from Angel's throat, and Buffy turned a healthy shade of crimson, "Xander, truth or dare?" Buffy asked.

"Dare," The boy said proudly.

"Big mistake," Carter whispered to Dawn, who was next to her. The two high schoolers erupted into giggles.

"Okay, why don't you give Angel a big ol' kiss, right on the mouth."

Both men's expressions turned to that of shock. Angel began to sputter and Carter and Dawn shrieked with laughter. Xander turned white and looked to Angel, "Oh _hell_ no!"

"C'mon Xan, gotta do your dare," Faith smirked.

Xander steeled himself and leaned over to Angel, who looked at him, panic in his eyes. Keeping his mouth firmly shut, he leaned over and pecked Angel on the lips, before standing up and running to the nearest bathroom to throw up. Angel just looked dumbstruck. Around the circle, there was barely a breath to be found.

"That was a… a little cruel Buffy," Cordelia said between fits of giggles.

"Yeah, but to see our junior year boyfriends squirm like that? Hilarious."

They both grinned and clinked bottles.

"B, that was… that was genius."

"Thank you Faith."

"So who' gonna get Angel out of his comatose?" Carter asked.

Angel was still sitting where he was, wearing the same exact expression he had been when Xander left.

"Hey Buff, you might have to kiss him," Gunn called over. Buffy and Cordelia both turned red for different reasons, and Carters laughter was renewed. Buffy waved a hand in front of Angels face.

"Angel? Angel? Anyone home?"

"I propose Buffy kisses him," Carter said, "All in favor?" All hands but Cordelia, Buffy, and of course Angel's, rose.

"Go on Buffy, think of it as your pre dare dare," Willow grinned.

Buffy sighed out, "Fine."

She sat in front of Angel, because apparently he couldn't move, leaned over, and kissed him. Angel seemed to come awake as she did, closing his eyes and bringing a hand to cup her cheek. Buffy placed a hand on his shoulder and Angel put his other one on her waist. Buffy's other hand came up around to hold his chin. Angel carefully nipped at her lower lip and Buffy gave a small moan. Oh God, how the hell could he still do this to her? Buffy came up for air for a second before Angel connected his lips to hers again, and his hand on her cheek slid down to her waist, and Buffy's on his chin went to play with the hairs at the nape of his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. It was headed towards a full out make-out session when Carter let out a long low whistle and they reluctantly broke apart.

"He's back," Buffy muttered and went back to her space, blush coloring her cheeks. Cordelia was red as a beet, and everyone else was staring at the pair. Gunn and Fred were wearing similar expressions of shock and semi horror. What happened to Angel liking Cordy? Willow and Dawn looked as if their faces were threatening to split into the smiles they were holding in, and Dawn in particular looked on the verge of cheering, while Faith and Carter were wearing identical grins of smugness.

"I told you they still did," Carter said, and she and Faith clinked bottles.

"Still what?" Xander asked as he came out of the bathroom. Everyon but Buffy and Angel turned to stare at him, "What? What'd I miss?"

"Nothing, it's your turn," Buffy muttered.

"Alright, Faith, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who still what's?"

"Buffy and Angel are still in love with each other," she replied nonchalantly.

"Seriously? How do you know?"

"Ah ah ah, wait your turn. Angel, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Who's a better kisser, Buffy here, or Queen C there?"

Carter looked like she was about to faint from laughing.

"Buffy," he whispered.

"What? I didn't hear you," Carter smirked.

"Buffy," he repeated, louder this time. Xander's eyes widened.

"WHAT? When did this happen?"

"Bathroom break. You shouldn't take them as much," Fred told him.

"Oh my God."

"We are right there with you Xan," Willow said.

"Hey guys, c'mon, it's Angels' turn," Faith called.

"Gunn, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Sing that song you wrote for Fred."

"No, no way man, that's when Doomsday happens."

"Dare's a dare Charles."

"Fine. Here goes:

_Oh, Burkle,_

_ Gotta love the way you work me_

_ Never takin a break_

_ From bein beautiful you_

_ Kinda wish _

_ I could be that way too_

There, it's done. You happy?"

"Sure, you could say that."

"Aw, Charles, I love it," Fred gave her boyfriend a kiss.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Alright! Willow, truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare."

"Make some enchanted fireworks."

"No problem."

After a quick incantation, the lobby was filled with multi colored sparks.

"Fred, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What was Pylea like?"

"Frightening. It was a nightmare land full of monsters."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm out now."

"Yeah, you are."

"Carter, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever liked somebody?"

"Nope. Dawnie?"

"Truth."

"You ever have a crush on Angel?"

"Nope. Cordelia?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Xander."

"Hasn't he had enough?"

"Go on."

Queen C sighed and leaned over to peck Xander on the mouth.

"Angel?"

"Dare."

"Sing Mandy."

Angel began in his awkward, can't hold a tune way, and Carter was in fits of giggles.

"Okay, c'mon guys, my-"

"Greetings champions, and my princess. Whatever are you doing up at this hour of the night?" Groo came in with a severed head in his hands. Carter looked at her watch.

"Crap! It's 2 Am and I've got school tomorrow. G'night guys!" Carter jumped up, put the popcorn and her soda on the counter and leaped up the stairs, two at a time.

"Yeah, we've got a day of monster hunting ahead, I'm gonna turn in too," Gunn said. Fred, Willow, Xander, Faith, Cordelia, Dawn and Groo quickly followed suit.

Soon, only Buffy and Angel were left.

"Well, I'd better go and, um... get some sleep, so, g'night."

She turned to leave, but he caught her arm and held her back. She faced him and realized they were barely even a few inches apart.

"Truth or dare?" He whispered.

"Truth."

"Do you love me?"

"I can't. I'm not supposed to."

"But do you?"

"Of course I do. How could I not?"

"Then stay with me. I've been falling ever since I left. And now you're right here and I could keep you here, with me, forever. Please, stay with me."

"You know that I want to. But I can't, the Hellmouth-"

"Forget about that for a second, forget about all of it. Do you want to wake up with me, every morning for the rest of time, like I want to with you?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Then stay here, with me, with Connor. We could be a family."

"What about the Hellmouth? What about Dawn, and- and Xander and Willow, and everyone I care about?"

"They can be here too. There's nothing keeping any of you in Sunnydale, is there?"

"Someone needs to guard the Hellmouth. A Slayer."

"What about Spike? He needs to fight with demons to blow off steam, why not?"

"Because I don't trust him."

"Is there anything I can say to change your mind?"

"There is."

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes. Buffy, I love you so much it hurts, and I've never stopped."

"And Cordelia?"

"I… respected her. Admired her. I've been through a lot with her, but you… you were the only one I could lose my soul to Buffy, just being with you makes me afraid that Angelus might come back, you make me that happy just by being here."

"I can't just let the Hellmouth fall to the monsters. I need to be there."

Angel nodded. Buffy felt his hand on her wrist leaving, and he began to turn away. Buffy grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to be with you Angel, I do. There has to be a way for us to still see each other."

"The place in the middle."

"Yes, that's perfect."

"We go there on the weekends, and when I'm not busy, I'll drive down to Sunnydale."

"Yes, that's… brilliant. It's brilliant."

Angel moved in.

"What are you doing?"

"Sealing the deal with a kiss," he murmured, before doing just that. Buffy pulled him closer, and Angel wrapped his arms around her waist, one hand on her cheek, keeping her with him, even when they were apart.

Always.

FIN.

Paste your document here...


End file.
